


OUR LOVE (WILL LIGHT THE WORLD ON IT'S WAY)

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Grey's Anatomy, MackElena-fandom, Station 19 (TV), VICLEY-fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Australian Wildfires, Cross-fic, Crossover, F/M, MACKELENA-fandom - Freeform, Oregon State Wildfires, VICLEY-fandom - Freeform, Washington State Wildfires, YoYoMack-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: He electrifies her; makes her want things she never even considered before (children),make sacrifices she never would have previously...SHE brings him out of his shell, andwant to LIVE AGAIN...MACKELENA: together they are unstoppable. They overcomeALL OBSTACLES, TAKE ALL COMERS...there's no Mack without Elena-no Elenawithout Mack, and the reverse is equally true.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [AgentNatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [cranky__crocus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/gifts), [CyberDalek96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts).



Now that Alo “Flint” Mackenzie-Rodriguez is three years old, his mother Elena (YoYo Rodriguez) wants to take him to Columbia, where he  
is hundreds % safer than in any S.H.I.E.L.D. facility or transport. Mack knows this is true intellectually, and he’s yet having an abundance of  
difficulty accepting the reality. Three years ago they’d broken-up for a short time (initiated by HIM) under the pretext that he needed to put all  
of his attention on his duties as the newly-appointed Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.-it didn’t take long for him to realize his error and start to work  
on engineering a re-union.

“I came back to you because I missed you; that is true enough, but also because you woke up and understood how much I mean to you and  
how important I am in your life. We are attached at the hip, Mack, and we both want to continue to share the other’s life and STAY involved as a  
couple. I saw how motivated you were to work harder the second time and be more willing to compromise and respond to my needs. Now we must  
understand what are FLINT’S NEEDS…I do not feel that we can keep him safe as long as he is with us in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. First and foremost,  
el necesita su mamá Y su papa; asi qiue tue tienes que sobrevivir Mack.

“I can assign a security detail to the two of you in Bogota-that plus YOU being there should be enough to ensure his safety.” He hesitated:  
then continued I guess the two of you should prepare to leave by Friday.”

“Before that one’s arrival, my only priority was YOUR SAFETY…and it’s still a priority, except now Flint is our number one concern. I don’t:  
want to be away from you for a minute most less weeks or months; I don’t see how else…I don’t see what else we can do.”

Mack said “This is the right thing. It’s the only choice.”

“Do you promise that we’ll be alright?”, YoYo almost begged.

“I’ll leave the agency if we can’t”, her man promised.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“As you know this will be a little cold, YoYo”, Simmons smiles, applying gel to her friend and colleague’s abdomen. “There…let’s see:  
shall we…you bad girl, hiding from me! OH-SORRY! I didn’t bother to ask if you’re fine knowing the sex! Oh, Elena!...”

“It’s FINE, Doctora”, her patient assures her

. 

“Congratulations! I myself never had a sibling, though I often wished for one. It’s good that Flint won’t be a single child-it’s profoundly:  
lonely much of the time.”

“Si. WE are a family of seven: Los Rodriguez. TANTO RUIDO-so much noise! Even now I find it difficult to sleep without noise.  
Mack: has been very good about accommodating me.”

Simmons smiles fondly at the woman that she has come to care for deeply over the years. “He makes you very happy, doesn’t he?  
he-Mack, I mean?”

“I’ve dated enough to know that Mack touches my heart and soul like no man every has, and no man ever will. I never considered sacrificing  
my life for another, outside of my family…I’ve almost dies three times keeping him safe, and one version of me did die (Kasius). He fought  
Kasius and nearly was killed…he fought Pachakutiq and almost died. It is not one-sided: far from it. I will do anything for him, and he for me.  
You KNOW-you have that Fitz.”

“Yes, this is true”, Simmons concedes. Then she suddenly asks "Do you believe that the two of you will ever marry, Amiga?"

"He almost asked me a few times. He considers everything hundreds, even thousands of times. It's why I call him _tortuga_.  
He will get there."

"I know that the four of you will be very happy. I'm finished here; it's time to tell the proud papa the good news!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Agent Piper, piloting the Bus toward Australia, calls to Mack Mackenzie from the co-pilot's seat: "Director: the Fire Chief of Seattle:  
Washington for you, comm 2?"

"Thank you Piper, I'll take it...Chief Ripley, how may I help you?"

"You have already provided more assistance than we could have ever expected, Director. Countless acres of State woodlands,:  
homes, grazing lands and water sources were saved due to your swift and effective response. Not to mention homes and other:  
other structures, and the estimate on lives saved is in the thousands", gushes Lucas Ripley. "I don't suppose that S.H.I.E.L.D. could:  
make that technology available to us?"

"Certainly I'll pass it up the chain, Chief. We are currently scheduled to arrive in Bogota, Columbia in forty minutes; from there we assist:  
the Australian fire brigades with their wildfires...Oregon contacted me this morning requesting assistance: on our way back, are you and your:  
spouse: agreeable to ...what is it: ' _bevvies_ '?

"Quite Right!" Ripley agrees, laughing aloud. "Quite right! You name the time and we name the place-I hear that wet bar on your vessel is"  
is aces."

"Sorry, Lucas: I've used up my vocabulary of Australian euphemisms! Ahhh-can I call you later? The Governor of Oregon is waiting to  
patch through."

"Of course, Mack. Be safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheif Ripley addresses the Oregon and Washington State wifdfires  
> Special Agent In Charge Isobel Castille from FBI NYO updates the  
> media on the right-wing media threat to the area.  
> The Ripley's have a three-year-old and another on the way.  
> 

Morning Press Conference: SFD HQ lead by Chief Lucas Ripley:

\

"Good morning. I have some new information to relate concerning the Washington State and Oregon wildfires. The  
Fire Investigation Teams from Seattle and Portland, the Criminal Investigation Divisions of both states, and lastly the  
Federal Bureau of Investigation have determined that those blazes were deliberately set in an attempt to distract law  
enforcement from the plots against the Governors and mayors of both states. I'll ask Assistant Director Edgar of the  
New York FBI to address the federal response; I'd like to talk about the effect those criminal activities have had on you  
the citizens."

\

"An estimated $78 billion have cost to her state was reported by Governor Kate Brown during Wednesday afternoon's briefing.  
In addition, stated that crews attacking the blazes have made significant progress on containing the wildfires, leaving only seven  
major fires still burning. When she toured Southern Oregon early this week, she mentioned that massive swatches homes,  
businesses, farmland, forestry, businesses have been destroyed along I-5. She credited the heroic efforts of firefighters, troopers and  
National Guard men and women fighting the fires and save lives."

"The state of Washington has suffered losses exceeding $50 million., due to the dozens of fires that continue to burn as we speak.  
I do not include property loss or damage to infrastructure in that figure. 38 people have died and 373 square miles burned in what  
is commonly known as the _Carleton Complex_ ; that fire was previously thought have been caused by lightning: we  
now know that right-wing operators had a hand in the starting of the fire. Regarding Seattle, I have requested funding from FEMA  
as the SFD budget has been exceeded. Please contact SFD Headquarters for a press release on Monday morning, At this time,  
I'll relinquish the podium to FBI Special Agent In Charge Isobel Castille of the Anti-Terrorism Unit, New York.-Ms Castille."

Isobel Castille out-lines the FBI response to what the investigations have uncovered: as at least ten members, and possibly more of the  
Proud Boys, The Washington State Three Percenters , and Sons Of Anarchy are federal fugitives Assistant Director Edgar Reade activated  
the Fugitive task Force, led by Supervisory Special Agent Jess LaCroix; a team of US Marshals led by Team Leader Raylan Givens have  
also been dispatched. I want to be as clear as I possibly can: any attempt to kidnap and 'try' either Governors Kay Brown or Jay Inslee will  
be will be met with an overwhelming and insurmountable federal response. Thank you."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At his home Cheif Lucas is met by son three-year-old Kieran and eight months pregnant Victoria, his wife. "Daddy talkin' ona TV, Mommy!"

"Yes, I know, Punkin Eater-you could see his golden nose hair!" Vic laughs.

"I not Punka-Eatur", the Little Fellow protests. '"I KIE-RON!"

"All right!", Lucas scoops up his son with arm, gathers his wife to him with the other.

'Daddy...help me eat!" Keiran shouts, and both parents admonish him: "Shssssssh!"


End file.
